Kardforgató és egy szakács meséje
by hiyori93
Summary: Zoro és Sanji történetek.
1. Chapter 1

Altatódal

Szőke fürtjeid szanaszét terülnek a párnán. Olyan vagy akár egy földre szállt angyal csak szárnyak nélkül. Óvatosan üllök az ágy szélére. Véletlenül se akarlak felzargatni látszólag békés állomban jársz. Ujjaimmal megérintem szőke loboncod végét és te csak mosolyogsz csukott szemmel rám. Aztán történt valami. A mosoly eltünik az arcodrl majd elkomorodsz néha egy kicsit remegsz, de nem kiabálsz. Először azt hittem már ébren vagy és csak azért duzzogsz mert már megint csak basztatlak, de közelebről megnézve a helyzetett te bizony nem itt jársz. Így eldöntettem. Megvárom amíg értem kiáltasz.

_**Friss szellő, sós illat. Igen tengerre jelemző tulajdonságok, de miért nincs hangzavar? Kinyitom a szemem és körbe vizslatom a hajót. Luffy ? Nincs. Usopp? Sincs. Chopper? Hiányszik. Namiswan? Robincwan? Szépségeim merre vagytok? És az a majom sincs itt. Vajon miért hagytak itt? Aztán egy igen érdekes szigetett pillantok meg. Körülötte sötét köd terül el,de érzem oda kell mennem meg amúgy se vagyok gyáva mint Usopp. Így a hajót a sziget felé kormányzom. Partraszállok majd jobbra és balra tekintek. Egy lélek se néz vissza rám. Ezért unottan elindulok a part közelében tornyosuló sziklás hegységbe. Talán fél órát baktatam amikor egy elhagyatott falura figyeltem fel. Ami nem is nagy dolog tekintve, hogy ilyen a világ bármely pontján van, sokkal inkább a vér szaga. Tömény és erős. Mindenbizonnyal alig 1 órája mészárolhatták le a falut. Körbenéztem hátha látok túlélőt. Kicsivel később egy keserves sírásra lettem figyelmes. A hang irányába futottam. Ez egy gyerek sírás. Tehát túlélte. nem kell sokat keresnem. Egy kis testet pillantok meg két nagyobb test fölé görnyedve. Szomorúan figyelem. Árva lett. Aztán valami ledöbbent. A gyermek szőke hajú. Oké sok szőke van , de mégis... Közelebb megyek hozzá. Majd vállát megragadva magam felé fordítom. Fehér bőr, szőke haj, göndör szemöldök , kék szem. Minden ami én vagyok, de mégis kicsiben. Ki lehet ez a gyermek? Az nem lehet, hogy én sírok itt keservesen. Magamhoz szorítom a kis testet és vele sírok. Nyugtathatom ,de ha látja megtört felnőt énjét akkor reményt is elveszetnek látja. Percekig csak ölelem kicsi önmagamat mikor emlékkép villámok záporoznak meg.**_

_**Sanji! Kicsim hol bújkálsz?" kérdezi egy csillingelő női hang."**_

_**Én csak kuncogok, mert a mama itt ugyan sohasem találhat meg.**_

_**Megvagy bogaram." bújik le az asztal alá és szorosan magához húzva vadul csiklandoz."**_

_**Mama ne! „ nevetek , de akkor a bejárati ajtó nyikorogva kitárúl"**_

_**Papa segíts!" szabadítom ki magam anyám ölelő karjai közül és nevetve rohanok egy fekete hajú férfihoz. Ki felkap majd anya elől menekülve vidám kergetőzésbe kezdünk.**_

_**Aztán egy másik kép.**_

_**Sanji búj az ágy alá. És egy hangot se halljak." utasít a papa felemelt hanggal"**_

_**De papa." ellenkeznék , de szigorúan néz rám így engedelmeskedve bebújok a relytekhelyre.**_

_**Kiabálás, sikoly csapja meg a fülmet majd néha gonosz nevetés. Anya apa nevét kiabálja majd elhallgat. Ki akarok mászni, hogy megnézem mi történt , de ekkor a szoba ajtaja mely eddig csukva volt valaki berugta. Kezeimet a szám elé rakom. Hisz a papa azt mondta egy hangot se szóljak. Kicsit körbe jár a szobában az idegen majd mikor azt hiszem , hogy el is hagyja ahelyiséget hirtelen lebukik az ágy alá majd ennyit mond.**_

_**Bú kis vakarcs.**_

_**Megrémülök majd mikor kiráncigál onnan én egy határozottt mozdulattal ágyékon rugom. S kétségbeesve rohanok kia házból. Sikeresen el tudtam menekülni a faluból és aközeli sziklás hegyek között megbújva figyelem mikét rombolják le a kalózok az ártatlan gyermekkoromat.**_

_**Az emlékképekből egy erős kéz ránt vissza. Ki a vállamat megfogva a nevemet szajkózza.**_

_**Zöld haj, izmos mellkas, általában mufurc tekintett, d emost aggodó szemek. **_

_**Zoro. **_

_**Elmosolyodsz majd megfogva a kezem viszza felé húzol avalóságba.**_

_**Nem mehetek nem hagyhatom őt itt." mutatok a síró gyermek irányába"**_

_**Ez amúlt Sanji. Élj a jelenek és a jövőnek." majd magaddal húzva vissza viszel a jelenembe"**_

Mikor felébredtem te már nagyban húztad a lóbört mellettem. És én csak mosolyogva megsimogadtam a zöld fürtjeidet majd egy halk dúdolásban kezdtem és eldúdoltam neked anyámtól tanúlt régi altató éneket.


	2. Chapter 2

Segíts már egy kicsit!

**Ma a szokottnál is nagyobb a felhajtás. Tény és való mindig sokat kell rájuk főznöm, mert a fiúk mind zabagépek , de a mai nap szokatlanul pörgősebb lett. Születésnapra készülődtünk. Nem is akárkiét ünnepeltük. A kapitányét.**

_\- Hé, baszki segíts már egy kicsit! „ morgok rá a zöld hajúra miközben ő kényelmesen szunyókál a konyhaszéken"_

_\- Hagyjál alszom._

_\- Felkelni szarzsák!" rúgom meg a fekhelyén mely következtében lefejelte az asztal sarkát"_

_\- Szakács... „ sziszegi majd gyilkos pillantásokat lővel felém. Azt hiszi ettől beijedek? Idióta!"_

**Mint aki jól végezte dolgát visszafordulok sütő felé. Miközben unottan állítom be a torta sütésének az optimális hőmérsékletet erős karok fonják át a vékony derekamat. A támadó felé néznék , de az nem engedi majd elhúzva a tűzhelytől az asztalra szorítja a felső testemet. Fészkelődök alatta.**

_\- Zoro! Egy másodpercet kapsz , hogy elengedj. „ emelem fel a hangom bár nem annyira , hogy a konyhából véletlenül is kiszűrődjön"_

_\- Most orbitálisat fogunk szexelni." mondod úgy mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne. Jó persze egyetértek abban a párok valóban szokták ezt a műfajt, hobbyt, munkát végezni , de nálunk van két gond:_

**Első: Mindketten férfiak, kalózok és vezető egyéniségek vagyunk. Bár tény ezekben a szituációkban mindig én szorulok alulra. Amit nem is bánok.**

**Második: Nem is vagyunk igazai pár. Mert hát a szex az megy sőt úgy megdugsz néha , hogy csillagokat láttok meg előfordult már , hogy az első órákban össze se tudtam zárni a lábaimat.**

**A problémám csupán csak az, hogy...**

**Egyszer se csókoltál még meg. Se aktus előtt vagy után. Soha. Amikor ebbe belegondolok mindig elszorul a szívem. Lehet , hogy lányos , de vágyom a gyengédségre, simogatásra, ölelésekre, csókokra, de egyiket se kaptam még meg. Te szemét. Gyűlöllek ezért. Hisz érző lény vagyok. Szükségem van ezekre. Miközben ezen agyalok egy könnycsepp folyt le az arcomon.**

**Sír? Miért sír? Nem élvezi ? Most mit csináljak? Cikáznak át az agyamon a kérdések. Sanji sose sírt miközben csináltunk legfeljebb csak duzzogott , de sose sírt. Magam felé fordítom majd többszöri elélvezés után kihúzódok belőle. Letörlöm a szeméből épp kikukucskáló következő könnycseppet majd egy lágy csókkal hallgattatom el mielőtt szitkozódva rám förmedne.**

**Döbbent tekintettel nézek a zöld hajúra , de ő ezt nem viszonozza. Csukott szemel lágyan csókol tovább. Megint bekönnyezek. Te marha.**

**Miután szétváltunk nem tudtam visszatartani. Eddig is csak azért ment mert nem akartam ezt a csodás pillantott elcseszni.**

**Szipogva törölgetem a szemeimet.**

_\- Te marha nem is tudod mióta várom ezt a pillantott." szipogok miközben rá se nézve panaszkodok"_

_-Szóval te ilyenekre gerjedsz? „ mondod gúnyos hangon majd ismét letámadod az ajkaimat"_

_\- Zoro várj! Luffy sütije oda fog égni."próbállak leállítani, de már túl késő. Egy szenvedélyes negyedórában részesítesz._

Negyed óra múlva:

_\- Sanji miért fekete a tortám?" siránkozik kétségbeesetten a Szalma kalaposok kapitánya"_

_\- Valaki elvonta a figyelmemet." mondom mosolyogva majd tekintetünk összekapcsolódott az említett zöld hajúéval"_

_\- De ma van a születésnapom!_


End file.
